Conventional large angle steering mirrors are typically implemented with gimballed systems. Gimballed systems often utilize a mechanical frame having two perpendicularly intersecting axes of rotation. However, conventional gimballed systems require substantial amounts of power to operate, and furthermore are bulky and heavy.
Flexure mounted steering mechanisms were developed to overcome the problems associated with gimballed systems. However, flexure mounted steering mechanisms have stringent angular motion limitations, and cannot readily satisfy specific requirements pertaining to angular motion speed and dynamic range, where dynamic range is defined as a ratio of a maximum angle to a minimum angular accuracy.
It is an object of this invention to provide a steering mechanism for a structure, such as a mirror, that overcomes the problems inherent in gimballed and flexure-mounted steering mechanisms.